


Boyfriend Complaint Club

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Baywick, Conversation Only, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, baybond - Freeform, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Charles II, Dick Turpin and Shakespeare talking about their boyfriend.
Relationships: Charles II/Sotherby, Dick Turpin/James Smiths, Shakespeare/Marlowe





	Boyfriend Complaint Club

**Author's Note:**

> 昨晚睡前摸的纯聊天。查理二世迪克特平和莎士比亚。全文约等于3k，现代AU，没什么道理。

查理二世：我不相信真爱  
迪克特平：我不相信魔法  
查理二世：我要分手  
迪克特平：我要分手  
查理二世：说来听听。  
迪克特平：我的男朋友，他是个灾难。字面意义上的灾难。  
查理二世：你需要更具体一点  
查理二世：不然我觉得我们男朋友可能是同一个人  
迪克特平：好吧，他是个老古董。  
查理二世：啊，我懂你。同时我也怀疑我们男朋友是同一个人。  
迪克特平：他简直了，我的意思是，看看他，再看看我！  
查理二世：你的眼线很美！我真希望我也会画这样的眼线。  
迪克特平：谢谢！瞧，这就是我男朋友永远不会对我说出口的话  
查理二世：他一般说什么？  
迪克特平：他的口头禅是‘真应该用手铐把你铐起来’。  
查理二世：哇哦，火辣。这你有什么不满足的？  
迪克特平：他的意思是，真的手铐。那种坚硬的、冰冷的手铐，一点情色暗示都没有。  
查理二世：啊，亲爱的，快分手，不要折磨自己了。  
迪克特平：这还不是最过分的，最过分的是  
查理二世：是什么？  
迪克特平：是他总把我当小孩来看！黛西，不要做这，不要做那，诸如此类等等等等。  
查理二世：黛西。讨喜的名字。  
迪克特平：我曾经在酒吧工作。不是那种名叫“孤独感”类的酒吧，是名叫“猫爪俱乐部”的酒吧。  
查理二世：我明白了。  
迪克特平：然后，我男朋友是我的大学教授。  
查理二世：哇哦，火辣。  
迪克特平：我们确定主要关系的一部分原因就是，呃，我上夜班的时候  
迪克特平：碰见了他。渔网袜，烟熏妆，高跟鞋。  
查理二世：另一部分原因呢  
迪克特平：我勾引了他然后我们去厕所做了。第二天下了课我故技重施然后我们在教室做了。  
查理二世：就是说，你们做了。  
迪克特平：差不多就是这意思吧。总之，和教授谈恋爱非常难。  
查理二世：此话怎讲  
迪克特平：我们玩BDSM的时候他为了惩罚我  
迪克特平：在我耳边一遍遍地说“论文写了吗”“论文写了吗”  
查理二世：好家伙  
迪克特平：我射了。这不是重点。重点是，他真是很无趣。  
迪克特平：他在听说我十三岁就喝酒了之后告诉我坏小孩不配有圣诞礼物  
查理二世：好残忍，怎么可以这样无情  
迪克特平：那可不嘛！我告诉他我根本就不在乎这件事  
迪克特平：然后我给圣诞老人写信  
查理二世：你写什么？  
迪克特平：我写“我十三岁喝酒了，我很淘气，我写信是因为我觉得这很他妈值得，你个爱评头论足的大混蛋。”  
查理二世：说得好。  
迪克特平：圣诞节那天他送了我自己织的围巾。  
查理二世：啊，可爱  
查理二世：我男朋友也总把我当孩子，相信我，我懂你  
查理二世：他跟我爹一样  
迪克特平：你的意思是。  
查理二世：哦不，不是糖爹。就是，爹。  
查理二世：你懂的，那种用懊丧语气隔着三个房间喊出来的“爹——”的爹。  
迪克特平：我懂你。  
查理二世：听说现在流行这种男人  
迪克特平：什么？大众审美已经败坏到这种德性了？  
查理二世：可不嘛。他，哎哟，他呀  
查理二世：他会在每天睡前雷打不动地给我端一杯水放在床头。必须要等我汗下去了才允许我进空调房。我们去迪士尼，好家伙，他不让我玩过山车！  
迪克特平：过山车很吓人  
查理二世：我知道，我最后还是玩了，然后被吓哭了，很丢脸  
查理二世：不让我玩过山车就算了，他还给我买玩偶  
查理二世：达菲熊和他的伙伴们，就那个系列，你知道吧  
迪克特平：噢，是那些可爱的小家伙们  
查理二世：就是它们没错。他说那个画家猫很像我  
查理二世：给我买了一堆，这不就在哄孩子吗  
迪克特平：我喜欢星黛露  
查理二世：我也喜欢星黛露  
迪克特平：我们应该找时间一起去迪士尼  
查理二世：那再好不过了，我们可以和狐尼克合影  
迪克特平：我爱狐尼克。  
查理二世：我宣布今天我们变成异父异母的姐妹  
迪克特平：我以为在我们说出“我要分手”的时候我们就是了  
查理二世：言归正传，我男朋友最近变成我未婚夫了  
迪克特平：啊，浪漫！他是怎么求婚的？  
查理二世：他送了我一个杯子  
查理二世：上面印着我的照片  
迪克特平：一个杯子。  
查理二世：一个杯子。  
迪克特平：你什么时候分手？我认识一些不错的男人  
查理二世：我在后悔当时怎么没跟那个意大利人跑了算了  
迪克特平：啊，意大利人。  
迪克特平：美丽的国度，黑手党、冰淇淋的国度，罗密欧与朱丽叶的国度  
查理二世：我不喜欢罗密欧  
迪克特平：但我喜欢莱奥纳多。  
查理二世：谁不喜欢莱奥纳多  
迪克特平：我当时的第二选择是个法国人  
查理二世：啊，法国人  
查理二世：浪漫的国度。呃……我只能想到法棍  
迪克特平：法棍比屌还难吃  
查理二世：吓我一跳  
查理二世：但你说得对。  
迪克特平：我有点好奇，你男朋友会觉得他像你爹吗？  
查理二世：会  
迪克特平：这很棘手啊。你有没有什么解决方案  
查理二世：哦这个简单，我通常直接叫他爹地看他勃起  
查理二世：然后看他愧疚又惊愕五分钟后意识到我们可以做爱  
查理二世：然后事情就那样了  
迪克特平：有意思。  
迪克特平：你真的打算和他结婚？  
查理二世：真的。很悲伤，但是真的。  
迪克特平：为了那个杯子。  
查理二世：还有一些其他东西。支持啦，爱啦，关心啦，等等。  
迪克特平：我们的感情一定是一个模板里刻出来的，一定是  
迪克特平：我可不能和他分手  
查理二世：我可以猜到你要说什么  
迪克特平：分手之后我就再见不到能把我操得这么舒服的人了  
查理二世：……干。  
查理二世：我以为你要说“分手之后就不会有其他人接受他了”  
迪克特平：……我本来打算那么说，但它听上去有点太肉麻了  
迪克特平：真的  
查理二世：我也没有表示怀疑啊  
查理二世：说起来，今晚你怎么不说话？  
莎士比亚：我为什么要说话？  
迪克特平：你的男朋友没什么好抱怨的吗？我不相信  
莎士比亚：没什么好抱怨的。他是我最好的朋友也是我的爱人  
迪克特平：操？哪里找的男朋友  
查理二世：等等我没反应过来——你和你男朋友，是最好的朋友  
莎士比亚：我们是在图书馆认识的。准确地来说，是靠借书卡认识的。你懂的，借书卡上只有我和他的名字，所以。  
莎士比亚：以及，没错！他了解我如同我了解他。  
迪克特平：而我甚至听不懂我男朋友在讲什么。  
查理二世：我也一样但那是因为他会说意大利语  
查理二世：之前和那个意大利人争风吃醋。  
查理二世：我唯一能听懂的意大利语只有pizza。  
查理二世：他每次和我吵架吵不过我就说意大利语  
查理二世：我每次都回敬他ajhcbdfcjhkdsfbkh  
莎士比亚：这是什么意思  
查理二世：意大利语  
迪克特平：我不觉得这是意大利语  
查理二世：我编的，我骗他这是意大利语里最脏的脏话  
莎士比亚：他信了？  
迪克特平：你确定你男——未婚夫真的会意大利语不是在唬你？  
查理二世：我不知道。一般我说完这句话我们就上床了  
查理二世：我愿称其为，做爱咒语  
迪克特平：ajhcbdfcjhkdsfbkh  
莎士比亚：？  
莎士比亚：我佩服你活学活用的本事。  
莎士比亚：门口站着的那个好像是我男朋友，我得走了  
查理二世：那是你男朋友！他的络腮胡  
迪克特平：真有意思。  
莎士比亚：像个猕猴桃。我懂你们  
迪克特平：那就好，我以为只有我自己这么恶毒  
莎士比亚：什么？我的意思是，多可爱啊！  
查理二世：只有你一个这么恶毒，黛西  
查理二世：下次的【英格兰男友吐槽俱乐部】会在下周二晚上八点这个地方如期举行  
查理二世：我认识的一个化妆师要来。他男朋友是个直男  
迪克特平：看来下次我不需要点这么多杯酒了  
迪克特平：那个在冲我们招手的是我男朋友，我要走了  
查理二世：他可没告诉过我他男朋友是金发  
查理二世：他们看上去真是可爱的一对  
苏泽比：嘿  
苏泽比：我来了，你们玩得开心吗？  
查理二世：很开心。还有  
苏泽比：嗯？  
查理二世：我想去公园  
苏泽比：什么，这么晚了去公园，去干什么？  
查理二世：我不知道，我就是想。好吗，苏，满足我一次吧  
苏泽比：我经常满足你  
查理二世：求你了？  
苏泽比：亲爱的，今天真的不行——外面太冷了。赶紧回家不好吗？  
查理二世：爹地求你了？  
苏泽比：上车，现在立刻。

Fin.


End file.
